1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage pails and more particularly pertains to a new garbage pail for facilitating lifting, carrying and dispensing refuse to be disposed of.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garbage pails is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for handle of the system to be pivoted to allow the handle to be positioned in a desired position comfortable to a person lifting the system. Additionally, the system should include a lower handle being vertically aligned with one of the other handles to allow the system to be easily carried from a side of the system.